How It Happened: Benny's Story
by Bethan Forever
Summary: Before a Different Way Series How Did Benny meet Jesse? How Did Benny turn into a Vampire? Has Benny Always Loved Ethan Before He did? This is Benny's Story on How it Happened Has a bit of Bethan and Besse And This is a ONE-SHOT!/ Benny Weir was just your Normal Geeky Teenager about to start high school until He meets Jesse Black But Jesse isn't all He seems to be! (Way Better!)


**Hiya Everyone! I'm gonna do How Benny Turned into a Vampire and How Him and Jesse met  
And This is after Jesse is dead No More! In the middle of After Ethan Amanda Erica and Benny killed Jesse  
and Before the first EP This is how Benny met Jesse and turned into a Vampire Ethan Erica Rory and Amanda's  
names Will be said in this one-shot Sarah and Atticus Will be in this Totally Normal Geeky Humans That  
love Dusk and Star Wars Well I guess Enough Said Here is How it Happened Benny's Story Enjoy**

**Love Bethan! Benny and Ethan! MBAV'ers For Life!**

**~Bethan Forever**

* * *

_How It Happened: Benny's Story_

**Benny's Story one-shot**

* * *

All Most 14 year old Benny Weir walked Home with his Two High School'ers Best friends Sarah Fox and Atticus White  
His Best friends since Middle School Benny had a crush on Ethan Morgan one of the Geeky Kids from School Benny  
was about to become a High School a Kid Benny over-heard Ethan's plans for the summer Anything to do  
with Star Wars or Anything Benny had Plans for the summer too Watch Movies Get ready for High school And Waiting  
on the Dusk III Unbitten The Movie everyone wants to see Benny came out of his thoughts When Atticus started talking  
to him

Benny Man!.,.Atticus yelled

What?.,.Benny asked

Me and Sarah were asking you How happy are you to be staring High!.,,,.Atticus answered

Oh Really Really Happy Guys.,.Benny told them Really not that Happy

Benny What's wrong?.,,.,Sarah asked

I Want something to happen that would be Really Cool over the summer But It's Whitechapel.,.,.,Benny answered

Just then Atticus and Sarah looked over at a Tall Dark and Handsome Guy from their high school Sarah hit  
Benny on the shoulder

Benny.,.Sarah said Benny looked at his best friend and looked over at him Benny saw that guy looking at him  
So Benny turned his head

OMG! Benny Drama Hottie is SO Looking at you..,.,Sarah told him Benny looked over at him He saw  
He was wearing All Black He had like Black/Brown hair a nd was spiked up He was a bit taller then Benny  
Benny knew He had Brown eyes even through the Sun-glasses And He was looking right into Benny's Green eyes  
Benny turned away to his friends

No He is not.,.,Benny told them Atticus and Sarah smiled to Whoever was Behind Benny

Yes He is!,.,.Atticus said him and Sarah turned away Benny got pissed off and turned around only to  
Bump into Him Benny looked up at him He smiled and took off his Sun-glasses Benny's guess was right  
He had Dark Brown eyes Benny knew those Brown eyes Had nothing on Ethan's

Hello,,,,,.,He said kinda smooth like

Hi,.,.Benny said shy like

I'm Jesse Black You?.,.,.Jesse asked Benny

I am Benny Benny Weir.,...Benny answered

Well Benny what is a Handsome Young Guy like you doing out late?..,.,Jesse asked Benny thought He was Cute  
and a bit Hot But something in Benny's mind told him This Jesse Guy was off about him

Uh Walking home from school with my best friends Which I need to find.,.,.,Benny told him  
About to walk away When Jesse grabbed his hand Benny felt his face getting hot

Well Benny Are you free tomorrow?.,...,Jesse asked

Benny turned to him

Yeah Why?.,..,.Benny asked as well

I would like to take you on a date So Can I?.,.,Jesse told him

Yes I would love to go on a date with you.,.,Benny answered Jesse broke out in a smile

Great I'll pick you up tomorrow night at 7 See you then Benny.,.,.Jesse said then kissed Benny's cheek  
then walked away Benny put his hand on his cheek Where Jesse kissed him Benny ran home to tell his Grandma

* * *

**The Next Night Benny and Jesse's date**

* * *

Sarah and Atticus were talking about Jesse as Benny pick out his outfit for his date

I Can't even Believe You got a date before me Or Sarah!,.,.,..Atticus told Benny as He put on his Black Jacket  
and with a Dark Blue and Dark Jeans Almost black

And With Drama Guy!,.,.Sarah yelled

Benny rolled his eyes at his two best friends and turned around

His name is Jesse,.,.,.,.Benny told them

Yeah Whatever Jesse,.,.,.Atticus said

I like to call him Drama Hottie or Drama guy!,.,.,.Sarah yelled

Okay Will you guys be here When I get back?..,.,Benny asked

Yeah!.,.,Atticus yelled

Totally We wanna know What happens!.,.,Sarah agreed just then Benny's front Door-Bell Ring

Bye Benny Have fun!.,.Atticus and Sarah called out to their Best friend

Bye Grandma.,.,Benny said to his Grandmother as He opened the door Showing Still Dressed in Black Jesse

Ready to go?...,.Jesse asked Benny nodded

Yeah Let's go.,.Benny said

* * *

This night was The Best night in Benny's life Jesse took Benny out to eat then to the movies then a little  
Carnival in town But Benny couldn't stop thinking about Ethan and even more When He saw Ethan there too  
with his best friends and little sister Benny knew their names Erica Rory Amanda and Jane But when Jesse  
grabbed his hand Benny stop looking at Ethan and Looked at Jesse's hand and his's Benny turned his head away from  
Jesse who put his on Benny's cheek Turned Benny's head to him

You Don't need to hide You're beautiful,.,.,.Jesse told him

I'm not that beautiful...,.,Benny said

Yes you are very very beautiful,.,.,...Jesse said

Thank you Jesse.,.,...Benny thanked him

Anytime Benny.,.,.Jesse said put his arm around him

* * *

Benny walked up to his front door Where His Friends were waiting

When He walked in His best friends Were just asking about his date

How Did the date go?!.,.,Sarah asked

Yeah How did it GO!?.,.,.Atticus asked

Well all I can say is this It was Awesome Jesse Was so Nice to me He held my hand and then he put his arm  
around Me!.,.,Benny told his friends They talked all night about Jesse and the date

* * *

Over the Summer Benny and Jesse dated Benny's Birthday was coming around And Benny never forgot about  
Ethan Benny just loves him and Just something Jesse can't be next to Ethan Even Know Ethan like doesn't even know  
Benny's around Benny tried to keep his mind on Jesse Now they are walking through the park

Benny We have been dating for a Month now and I know your Birthday is coming up So what do you want to  
do for it?.,.,.Jesse asked

Well me Atticus and Sarah are gonna watch Dusk movies,...,.Benny told him

You like Vampires?..,.,.Jesse asked again

Yeah They got me started about two years ago,.,.,.Benny answered

Do you ever think you could be with one? Or love one?..,.,Jesse asked once again

Maybe But I don't even think I could be one,.,.Benny said

Maybe Hey how about I take you out to Dinner for your Birthday?..,.,Jesse said

Sounds Awesome,.,.,Benny agreed

* * *

As Sooner then Benny thought His 14th Birthday came up He thought He'll be starting High school in like one week  
and the Thought of seeing Ethan again Made Benny happy but then again He was with Jesse

Benny put his outfit on Let Atticus and Sarah into his house Just when Benny was about to leave to Jesse's  
Once again Benny opened door showing Jesse dressed in all Black again Jesse loves Black and Benny didn't know why

Hello My Benny Ready to go?...,.,Jesse asked

Yeah Come on.,.,.Benny said closed the door behind him

* * *

Jesse took Benny out to a really Fancy restaurant And Benny couldn't believe That Jesse can afford it  
So here Benny sat across from Jesse his "One and Half Month", Boyfriend Benny liked Jesse He just didn't love him  
like Ethan

This is so nice But how can you afford it?.,.,..,Benny asked Jesse smiled at Benny before grabbing his hand

I have been saving up just for you,.,.Jesse told him Benny laughed showed Jesse his wide smile

Do you know How Amazing and Beautiful You are?..,.,Jesse asked

Benny looked up at him

What?.,.,.,Benny asked as well

You're Beautiful and You So much potential And You have more Or Could have more.,.,.Jesse told him

Jesse What are you talking about?.,.,.Benny asked him

Nothing My Benny You'll know in time for not It's a surprise,.,.,.,.,Jesse answered Benny knew something was off  
But Benny didn't know what

Alright let's get some food then,.,.,.Benny said

* * *

Jesse took Benny back to his house And opened the car door from him they walked up to Benny's front door  
Before Benny opened the door Jesse grabbed him and pulled Benny to him

How about our First Kiss Right now?.,.,Jesse asked Benny just nodded Jesse leaned in Benny just stood there  
Just then His Grandma opened the door with a pissed off look on her face and with her hand on her hip

Benny Atticus and Sarah are waiting on you So get in the house,.,.,Evelyn told her Grandson Benny pulled away  
from Jesse

Night Jesse.,.Benny said went into his house Evelyn looked at Jesse who smiled at her

Stay Away From Benny Jesse You'll not get him on your side ,.,.,.Evelyn told Jesse

Oh I'll Just watch and see,.,.,.Jesse said walked back to his car

* * *

It was Five days until Benny starts High School Benny was with Jesse all of the time He knew His Grandma didn't  
like Jesse So when His Grandma left for a while Benny called Jesse over Benny opened the door for him Jesse  
kissed him on the cheek and walked in

So Benny I'm having a little-get together Party for the End of Summer Wanna come?.,.,.,Jesse asked  
Benny knew Jesse Really wanted him to come He was gonna have Atticus and Sarah there too

Yeah Sure When?...Benny agreed and asked

Tonight", Jesse answered

I'll be There.,.., Benny said

* * *

After Jesse left Benny called Sarah and Atticus He was Now Pissed off at them

Come On! Guys I need you two there!.,.,Benny said

_We Know Benny!.,.,_.,.,Sarah started

_It's Just Me and Sarah Need This Babysitting Job For Everything!_.,.,.,Atticus finished

Atticus Sarah I need you guys there Because this His House His Party and His Friends! I'm so worried that I'll  
Mess up!,.,.,.Benny told his friends

_Benny You'll be fine_,.,.,.Atticus said

_Yeah Atticus's right Don't worry Just have fun and Call us later K?._,.,.,Sarah asked

Okay Bye guys,.,.Benny said

_Bye Benny_,.,.,.,Atticus and Sarah said Benny ended the call Threw his phone on the bed And went through his closet  
Looking for his outfit

* * *

Benny told his Grandma He was going to Jesse's party with Atticus and Sarah Benny told Grandma a lie  
When Benny got there He saw Jesse talking to his friends Just then Gord Jesse told Benny Gord was his best friend  
Benny thought more like Right hand Man walked up to Benny with a Blonde Geeky Girl **[A/N: It's Melissa]**

Hi Benny,.,.Gord said Benny turned his way

Hey Gord What's Jesse doing?.,.,Benny asked Gord smiled at the Taller Boy

You'll find out soon enough,.,.Gord told him then walked away with Melissa Benny knew is Amanda's twin sister  
Benny looked around the room And saw everyone was dressed up like Jesse All wearing Black As for Benny Who was  
wearing a Blue/Black Polo with strips with a White T-Shirt underneath Benny didn't talk to Nobody Until Gord Wes and  
Melissa came by They talked to him Saying Jesse had something Big For him And Well Benny thought Jesse wanted  
to go All the way And he saw Where Melissa looked different Benny didn't think two times about it An Hour later  
Benny was drinking Punch When Jesse walked up to him Grabbed Benny and pulled him into his bedroom  
Jesse locked the door turned to Benny and started kissing his neck Benny knew not do do this

Jesse since We never have Kissed We really didn't need to go that far,.,..,.Benny told him

Jesse laughed at Benny And pulled away from Benny's neck

Benny Do you really love Vampires?...,.Jesse asked Benny thought that was weird

Yeah I do but what does that have to do with us about almost having sex?.,.,.Benny asked too  
Jesse smiled His fangs popped out Benny saw those fangs and started fighting him Jesse went back to kissing  
Benny's neck again Benny was trying to push him away Yelled for help Just then Benny felt Jesse's fangs bite down  
on his Neck

AAAHHHHHH!..,.Benny yelled in pain as He felt the Venom going through his veins Benny saw Blackness about  
to take him I heard Jesse talking before He passed out

My Sweet Benny I have gave you something That you'll love forever,.,.Jesse told him

* * *

The Next Day Benny awoke with Pains He saw everything looked different And Benny felt himself Lusting for Blood  
Benny got up just as Jesse walked in with a smile on his face

What the Hell did you do to me!?.,,Benny asked in his Fledgling deep voice

Calm down My Benny I'm a Vampire and I turned you that way you and me We can live together Forever,.,.Jesse told  
him Something about the Forever Word Made Benny sick to his stomach

I. Don't. Ever. Be. With. You!..,.,.Benny yelled Got up Just about made it to the door Jesse flashed up to him  
grabbed Benny and pushed him up against the wall Then Benny felt Jesse's hand in his pants Benny knew Jesse was  
gonna rape him Benny tried yelling for Help then He remembered He was a Vampire or Benny knew  
What Vampires called Newer turned Vampires Fledglings for Half Human Half Vampire People Benny knew what he had  
to do Benny He hit Jesse in his Manhood Benny threw him acrossed the room Benny ran out of the house  
Where He heard Jesse yelling

YOU HAVE TO DRINK HUMAN BLOOD SOMETIME BENNY YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM THIS I MADE YOU!.,.Jesse yelled  
Benny used his Vampire speed and flashed home He didn't need his Grandma to tell him to come insince  
it was his house Benny opened the door Walked inside and closed the door Just then He saw his Grandma

Benny What Happened?!.,.Evelyn asked

It's nothing Grandma I broke up with Jesse because He wanted us to go all the way I said No and that's it,,.Benny told  
her

Okay You look like you need some sleep,.,.Evelyn told her Grandson Benny nodded and walked upstaitrs  
He passed by a Mirror And Benny saw his wonky Refection Benny felt himself about to cry Benny knew his life was  
over He was gonna outlive his Grandma His friends and Ethan Benny couldn't even think of Ethan right now  
Benny flopped on his bed he looked at his cell phone and saw Three Texts from Sarah Atticus and Jesse  
So Benny read Sarah's first

_Hey Benny! How did Jesse's party GO!? Did you get your first kiss?! Tell ME!~Sarah At 8:37_

Benny rolled his eyes But He didn't text her back Best from him to stay away from Sarah for a few days  
Same goes for Atticus Benny read his text next

_DUDE! Why Haven't you Text Sarah Back YET!? Me and Sarah Got a Babysitting Job For the Morgan! And it's  
This Monday! You got to start HIGH SCHOOL! HOW HAPPY ARE YOU!? How did Jesse's Party GO?!-Atticus At 10:24_

Benny looked at his watch and saw it was about 11:19 And Benny didn't text him back too  
Then Benny read Jesse's text And it wasn't good

_BENNY! You have two Weeks to become a Full Vampire before your Mortal Body dies And We can Be Together  
Forever And Ever and EVER I Love you~ Jesse At 11:13 _

Benny started to cry His Life Was Really REALLY Over He thought how did He get himself into This!?  
I'm a Fledgling And I'm gonna live forever Nothing was Ever gonna be the same

* * *

Now Benny Weir is Happy Dating Ethan Sarah was a Full Vampire Atticus's Dead that made Benny sad but  
it had to be done Jesse's dead too That made Benny happy He's the a Co-Babysitter for Ethan and Jane  
Erica is like him Didn't want to drink Human Blood The Only Thing is Could Jesse or Atticus or Both come back?  
Life In Whitechapel Just Became More Real

* * *

**Done Did you guys Like? Love? Hate? Tell ME! this one-shot tells you whats gonna happen before and after  
ReVamped! The Last Part is telling How Benny is Today  
Just so you guys know I guess that's it**

**MBAV'ers For LIFE! Love Bethan! Turn It All Around!**

**Until My Next Update**

**~Bethan Forever**


End file.
